


In My Own Way

by thebrightestbird



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Retro Bucky Cap, sad ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrightestbird/pseuds/thebrightestbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky doesn’t fall from the train, but Steve still dies taking the Red Skull’s plane down. However, there’s still a war to be fought. </p>
<p>Peggy tries to convince Bucky to become the new Captain America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Own Way

**Author's Note:**

> In case this seems familiar to anyone, this is an old ficlet I first put up on Tumblr.

Peggy finds Bucky sitting at the remnants of the bar at which she had previously encountered the sergeant with Steve the night of their return after the 107th’s (and Bucky’s) rescue. He’s drinking straight from the liquor bottle. Sorrow knows no propriety.

His back is to her, and he does not turn when he speaks. “You won’t change my mind.”

"Sgt. Barnes, I know a piece of what you’re feeling, though not the whole of it. Steve and I, unfortunately, didn’t get the opportunity to … " She stops, feels the tears well and her throat constrict. This is not the time. She will have her time to mourn; Peggy will make sure of it. But not now. There is still a war going on, and she has a duty. If not for her country, then for Steve, a way of honoring him.

She collects herself and starts again. “Did you believe in him? Respect him?” Bucky sets the bottle down. “Did you love Steve?”

At the last question, he finally turns around on the stool to face the agent. Bucky’s red-rimmed eyes give Peggy all of the answers she needs. Those same eyes also seem to be warning her: question no further my feelings for my lost friend. But she knows this is the only way to get through to the man. He needs the push.

"Then respect the choice he made, despite how foolhardy it was." She can’t keep the emotion out of her voice any longer. "He would probably say his death was a small sacrifice to save all of those people. And he would be wrong."

Bucky’s eyes are now a flood of tears. He sniffs deeply, runs a hand over his face. He desperately wants to come apart and never be put together again.

"This world needs him." The agent is shaking with emotion, but her voice stays firm, the truth of the words giving her strength. "Steve Rogers gave Captain America his courage, his nobility, his heart. For those still fighting for right, they need Captain America as a model, an inspiration. As for the rest … well, they recognize Captain America as the ultimate enemy. The one who will never stop until their evil comes to an end." 

The agent pauses for a moment to search Bucky’s face for any sign of understanding. It is probably safe to say that they are both in agreement that this world is poorer, bleaker without their friend.

Bucky’s jaw is set. The tears have stopped, leaving his eyes glassy. His pupils are blown from the lack of light. He is tired, but mostly, the soldier feels numb. Cold.

Peggy makes her final push. “You can never be Steve Rogers. But you can be the symbol he took on. The symbol he imbued with his strength of character.”

Peggy lowers her gaze to Bucky’s chest, bringing her hand to ghost just over where a star might rest. “You could be Captain America.”


End file.
